The Last Party/Cap 2
Cuando desperté, no me encontraba en mi cama. Habían reemplazado el maltratado colchón por una superficie fría y lisa. ¿Mármol, quizás? Respiré hondo, con dificultad. El aire del lugar era pesado y de un olor extraño, a… ¿Abono? Abrí los ojos lentamente, con miedo. Me encontraba bocabajo, en medio de un inmenso jardín sumido en la oscuridad. Pequeñas motas de luz flotaban en el aire. Luciérnagas. Un murmullo entre las sombras, escondidas de las escasas cantidades de brillo, que revoloteaban despreocupadamente. Me levanté con cuidado. Me dolía todo el cuerpo, y tuve que aguantar un pequeño gemido. ¿Sería un sueño? Era tan real… Escuché un ruido a mi derecha. Parecía un lamento. Un lamento humano. No pude evitar asustarme un poco. Primero aparecía en un jardín de la nada y resulta que no era la única que había acabado allí. _ ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien…? Mi voz resonó por el jardín. Parecía que estábamos encerrados en una especie de invernadero más que un jardín al aire libre. _ Oh, God… Where I am? Una voz masculina con un fuerte acento irlandés me respondió. Imaginé que no tenía otra opción que contestarle en su mismo idioma. _ Are you okay? _Who are you? And what do you want? Bring me out from here! _ I just... Volví a escuchar otro gemido, pero está vez más lejos. Además, ahora era una voz femenina. No entendía nada. El chico irlandés se había puesto de pie a duras penas y estaba a mi lado, frotándose la cabeza con delicadeza. _'' Are there more people here?'' _ That’s what it seems... Fui directa al gemido que había oído antes. La chica seguía emitiendo débiles sonidos y pude localizarla a pesar de la espesa oscuridad. _ Qu’est –ce? Où suis-je? Mierda. Hablaba francés. Apenas conocía ese idioma, ¿cómo se supone que nos íbamos a comunicar? Después de unos segundos de absoluto silencio, la chica pareció asustarse. El joven, aún a mi lado, se acercó hacia ella y le dijo algo también en francés. Me olvidé de ellos y traté de explorar el lugar. Lo máximo que podía sentir era el aire cargado y el mármol que pisaba. Escuché a alguien correr hacia mí, no muy grande, a juzgar por el sonido de los pasos. Entonces se produjo lo inevitable. Aquella persona se chocó contra mí y ambas caímos al suelo. _ ¿Pero qué…? Hubo un grito procedente de la chica con la que me había chocado. Un probable improperio en japonés salió de su boca. Genial, a ver cómo leches nos comunicamos. Súbitamente, un foco de luz gigantesco se encendió sobre nosotros. Pude observar a mis compañeros por primera vez. La francesa estaba aferrada al brazo del chico. Ella tenía una hermosa figura, con una corta melena castaña y unos ojos azules como el mar profundo. Llevaba un bonito vestido de invierno naranja y su expresión era de puro terror. El chico, sin embargo, parecía divertido. Portaba una media sonrisa, y sus ojos azules brillaban con gracia. Tenía una gorra roja con una M blanca bordada, que caía con pereza sobre sus rizos castaños. Iba a dirigirme a observar a la japonesa, pero una voz grave y fuerte rompió el silencio de la sala. _ Bienvenidos, elegidos de Peach, Mario, Daisy y Yoshi. Yo soy M, y soy vuestro nuevo dueño. Estáis obligados a jugar en mi gran tablero. Os explicaré cómo funciona… Una gigantesca pantalla se encendió en frente de nosotros. En ella estaban fotos nuestras, nuestros nombres, edades y lugar de procedencia. _ Paula Gómez Martínez, España, Madrid, 15 años_ Mientras decía mis datos, un pequeño fantasmita se acercó a mí, y me tendió una bolsa con pequeños compartimentos, junto a una cajita dorada con el símbolo de una estrella grabada. _''Matthew Johnson, Ireland, Dublin, 16 years old.'' Otro fantasma ligeramente distinto repitió el proceso con el chico. Matthew, por lo visto. No me había confundido con su acento. Sonreí para mí misma, si despertaba pronto de ese sueño, buscaría información sobre el país. _ Anne Rose, France, Paris, 14 années. La morenita parecía bastante más mayor de lo que realmente era. Yo le había echado unos 17 años. Era de la misma altura que Matthew, cuando él me sobrepasaba en una cabeza de altura. Otro fantasma repitió la misma acción que sus dos predecesores. Solo quedaba una. _ Naomi Misaki Ayusawa, Nihon, Tōkyō, 14 nen. Fui incapaz de entender una palabra de lo que habían dicho. Evidentemente, otro fantasma repitió la acción anterior. Esta vez me fijé en la dulce apariencia de la chica. Una larga melena pelirroja caía con gracia por su espalda, como una cascada de fuego. Sus ojos eran negros como el carbón, y al mismo tiempo profundos, como una cueva. Vestía una camisa blanca, y una descolocada chaqueta verde, que le daba un aspecto desordenado. Los pantalones, del mismo color que la chaqueta, se metían torpemente dentro de unas botas naranjas. Sonreí. Hacía tiempo que no veía algo tan lleno de vida, y sin aparentes preocupaciones. La voz de los megáfonos me sacó de mis cavilaciones. _ Estáis aquí para conseguir las estrellas. Cada partida constará de 10 rondas. En ellas, debéis de intentar conseguir el mayor número de estrellas posible. El que más consiga al final de cada ronda, conseguirá ser la superestrella de la partida. Gows, dadles los caramelos de idioma. Los fantasmitas se acercaron a nosotros y nos dieron unos pequeños caramelos con una envoltura verde. La voz nos explicó que se utilizaban para ser capaz de hablar otros idiomas, como su propio nombre indicaba. Me lo metí en la boca, total, esto no era más que un sueño… ¿No? Al morderlo, un líquido amargo-dulce se deslizó por mi lengua. Un pequeño mareo me hizo tambalearme, pero este desapareció tan rápido como había aparecido. Matthew fue el primero en comprobar la efectividad del caramelo. Cuando lo oí hablar, pronunciaba un perfecto español, como si fuera su lengua materna. _ Eh, voz misteriosa, ¿a qué viene todo esto? _ Ya os lo diré. Continuaré con la explicación. Al finalizar cada turno, se elegirá un mini juego al azar. Y creedme, no serán juegos de vuestro agrado. Aunque ya los descubriréis. Olvidaba decir, que las estrellas cuestan monedas. Todos iniciaréis las partidas con 10 monedas. A lo largo de los turnos, podréis conseguir o perder monedas, dependiendo de cómo juguéis vuestras bazas. Era increíble el poder de la mente humana. Crear un sueño tan real y lúcido… Además con tantos detalles. Ni si quiera se me había pasado por la cabeza que quizás, no era un sueño. _ Moveréis los dados virtuales con un pequeño mando que está dentro de la bolsa que os dieron los Gow. Así mismo, también podréis colocar hechizos con él. Recordad, en la pantalla, vendrá vuestra posición y cantidad de monedas y estrellas. Buena suerte._ La frase que pronunció a continuación, fue con un matiz de diversión. Pero de sangrienta diversión_ Todos quieren ser la superestrella, pero solo de uno de ellos puede conseguirlo. Buena suerte. Un sonido sordo hizo saber que la comunicación mediante megafonía se había cortado. Nos miramos confusos los unos a los otros, y antes de poder decir palabra, un gran bocinazo se extendió por la sala. Las casillas del gigantesco tablero se iluminaron, y un dado apareció en la pantalla junto a nuestras caras. Era hora de ver quién salía primero. El juego comenzaba. Categoría:The Last Party